The Two Qiao's: High School
by XxXshirokuroXxX
Summary: Centered around Da and Xiao, this high school is divided into four groups: Cao Pi's Gang, Liu Shan's Benevolence Club, Sun Ce's Student Council and Sima Shi's Nomadic Group. Yes, it sounds cheesy. Yes there will be violence and romance. And yes, you should read this.
1. The First Day

**The Two Qiao's : High School**

Chapter one

First day

Author Note: The characters nor Dynasty Warriors belong to me. Also this story is written solely by Shiro, not Kuro so please direct any questions to me. Thank you for your attention, and let the story begin! This is also obviously an AU.

The secretary taps her long Scarlett painted nails with an irritated expression, "Here are your timetables. Now hurry to your first classes and do not be late!"

Xiao looks to Da, "But we aren't in the same class. Change it please!"

"Why should I do more work? Now get going you little brats," she snaps at the two sisters.

As they round the corner Xiao exclaims, "she is so mean! I hate her. She did it on purpose, sis!"

"Xiao, I am a year older than you so it is reasonable I am in a higher grade." Da smiles softly looking to her sister.

"But- but it isn't fair!" Xiao pouts, stomping her feet.

Da sighs, "We must hurry or we shall be late."

With reluctance Xiao and Da split up. Xiao skips up the main stairwell as the bell rings through the school, "Uh oh!"

She starts sprinting to room 218. She kicks the door open, "I'm here! Yay!"

The grey haired teacher glares at her through her rectangular glasses. Xiao Qiao stops, "Hi, I'm Xiao Qiao! Where do I get to sit?"

"Please wait for me in the hallway Miss Xiao." She says sharply.

"Why? Can't I just sit?' Pretty please?!" Xiao begs.

'Hallway, now!" The teacher shouts, pointing her badly clipped nails to the door.

"Okay." Xiao says, defeated.

The teacher slams the door shut and turns to Xiao, "Why did you just burst into my class? Explain yourself!"

"I, uh, was happy to be going to school! I'm being punished for being happy?" Xiao asks with a small voice.

"Mrs. Smith, I apologize for interrupting. This girl is correct. Enthusiasm is a virtue. I am sure she has learned her lesson." A smooth voice says.

"Student Vice President, Zhou Yu, this is a surprise. I am sure you are right. Xiao, you will stand out of here for the rest of class as punishment." The teacher says as she closes the door behind her.

"Thank you! I'm Xiao Qiao." Xiao smiles cutely at him.

A faint blush crosses his face, "It is not a problem.. but wait. What was-"

"Its Zhou Yu! Get him!" A group of fan girls scream as they rush down the hall way towards them.

"What have I done to deserve this?! Come on Xiao!" He exclaims, pulling her as he sprints down the reddish co loured staircase.

"Down there! Follow him!"

"Whose that girl? Is that his girlfriend?'

"No, not Zhou Yu! He wouldn't do that to me."

"Back off he's mine!"

They dive behind the stair case when a girl with short brown hair beckons, "Zhou Yu, over here!"

Quickly they race into the student council room and lock the door, 'Thanks Shang Xiang. That was a close one."

"No problem, but second class is starting soon and they hallways.. well they will be everywhere." Shang Xiang warns with a slight smile.

"Everyday this happens," Yu sighs.

The bell rings, Zhou Yu edges towards the door and sprints off, with a herd of fan girls chasing behind. Shang Xiang took Xiao by the arm, "Where's your next class?"

"I have P.E"

"So do I! Okay, lets hurry and get their early." Shang Xiang says, pulling her to the gym.

The first chapter! I hope you liked it, and this is only a rough copy. Once I'm done I will go over this again, I promise!I know its very short, but I don't have a lot of time to write! Sincerely,

Shiro


	2. The Battle of PE

**The Two Qiao's: High School**

**Chapter Two**

**The Battle of P.E**

Author Note: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or its characters. I re read my last chapter and I saw many mistakes because I am rushing. Please forgive me, yes I see them, yes I will fix them, but please please wait for a little while! Thank you so much for reading this. You are all awesome and never give up on anything! PS: Did you like the title pun?

In the gymnasium, a teacher with a tight brown haired bun marches back and forth. She wears pastel colored shorts and a green t-shirt.

"P.E is a serious subject, and I will work you until you drop. Be prepared!" She exclaims with a fearsome expression.

"What are we doing today, Teacher?" Jiang Wei asks nervously.

The whole class is full of tension, a electrocuting atmosphere.

"We are playing ball hockey. You know your teams, so move it!" She yells loudly as she points to the students.

The class is soon set up with four nets in every corner of the gym. Shang Xiang whispers to Xiao, "Over there, that's Cao Pi. His father is a infamous criminal. Well, thats the rumour."

Xiao peers at him, and finds a ice cold stare returned. She quickly looks away and hides behind Xiang.

"That's Liu Shan. He may be physically weak, but he is super charismatic. His father is the Police Chief. He's Cao Pi's nemesis." A girl with long black hair says, leaning over to Xiao.

"Hi Lianshi. This is Xiao. She's new." Shang Xiang introduces.

"Its nice to meet you." Lianshi smiles politely.

"Okay, over there is Sima Shi. He's a total bad ass. Steer clear of him and his clique. I heard their all JD's." Shang Xiang warns with a nudge.

"What about you guys?" Xiao asks them.

"We are the student council, the awesome people on this planet. My father is extremely rich, so we don't really need a budget so no one else runs for the council. Us only." Shang Xaing smiles mischievously.

The teacher strides to the center, "Ready, go!"

Everyone but Xiao Qiao, Lianshi, and Liu Shan rush for the ball. Battle cries echo off of the high ceiling and chaos ensues.

A blond haired girl breaks away from the crowd with enormous speed and a boy cheers, "Go Yuanji!"

Xiao Qiao ran towards her and knocks her back with her hockey stick, held like a sword. Complete silence, then it became a battle field. Shang Xiang hits Zhen Ji upside the head, then Zhou Yu kicks Sima Zhao in the groin.

Yuanji gets up and starts towards Xiao, "you will pay!"

Xiao backs away quickly. Yuanji swipes the hockey stick, knocking Xiao back and dropping her hockey stick.

"No one will ruin the Sima brother's ambition to rule this school!" Yuanji exclaims, thrusting the hockey stick towards Xiao.

As Yuanji goes to attack she is hit upside the head by a hockey stick. Zhou Yu!

"Thank you so much!" Xiao exclaims.

"Come on, we must win this battle! Liu Shan, let's form an alliance!" He calls to Liu Shan.

"We are joining with the red team, go on the offensive!" Liu Shan shouts.

"Press the attack, student council!" Zhou Yu yells over the battle.

Soon Sima Shi and Cao Pi are forced to surrender. Right on cue, the bell rings, echoing across the gym. Xiao walks over to Lianshi and Shang Xiang, "Is P.E always like that?"

"There was a lot of tension around all of us. It was bound to happen sooner or later. But usually no. That was so hardcore." Shang Xiang giggles as they walk to the cafeteria.

The intercom shifted on, "Xiao Qiao, please come to the office, Xiao Qiao."

"What?"

Ooooo did you like it? I hope you did! I know its too short, and I apologize for that and the grammar! I'm writing fast as possible. Like i said I WILL go over this I promise, promise, promise! Oh and JD means Juvenile Delinquent.

Good Luck my fellow writers,

Shiro


End file.
